starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Watto
Watto was a Toydarian male junk dealer/Human trafficker, who owned a shop in Mos Espa, Tatooine. In his youth, he served as a soldier in the Ossiki Confederacy Army on his homeworld of Toydaria, but later left after sustaining permanently damaging injuries. Making his way to Tatooine, he fell in with the Jawa natives of the planet, and learned how to trade from them. Once he felt he had learned all he could, he abandoned the Jawas, and set up Watto's Shop in Mos Espa. He became one of Tatooine's many slave owners, and made a lucrative business for himself. Biography Early life Watto was a Toydarian born in c. 20 BBY who grew up on his species' homeworld of Toydaria. While Watto was still a youth, Toydaria suffered one of its frequent famines. During the famines, certain groups of Toydarians would seize upon the opportunity to strike at their neighbors, and wage war. Watto joined one such group: the Ossiki Confederacy Army. Soldiers such as Watto in the Ossiki Confederacy Army would utilize chemical warfare to poison and render useless the food stocks of their rivals. When the drought ended, the war followed suit. Watto survived, but his left tusk was broken, and one of his legs was rendered lame. With nothing left to fight for, Watto mustered out and left Toydaria. Coming to Tatooine Watto later came to the world of Tatooine, and at first he spent time with the native Jawas, listening to their stories and legends of scrap finds in the desert, as well as sales techniques. He also learned the secrets of Tatooine's hidden economy. To sustain himself on his new world of residence, he had to eat concentrated foods and imported egg-seeds. When he had learned all he could from the Jawas, he either abandoned or reported his friends among them. The Toydarian eventually set up a junk shop in Mos Espa, borrowing money to pay for the building. To help him tend the shop and his stock, the Toydarian acquired several slaves, among them Amee. After making his first successful deal, Watto added a bell shaped dome to the apex of the shop's dome to serve as a comfortable perch, a homage to the muck nests of Toydaria. He also purchased a Toydarian clan bell, which would normally be in the possession of a noble family, and hung it above his perch. Although he insisted that his shop was a parts dealership, almost everyone dismissed it as a junk shop. In his stock, the Toydarian possessed both items of extreme value and quality, and scraps that not even the local Jawas would take. Watto would utilize his droids and slaves in a variety of roles, having them repair items, or fetch certain pieces of merchandise for customers. To guard his junkyard at the rear of the shop, he modified two agricultural droids to serve as security. Like the Jawas, the Toydarian preferred to do business with offworlders, rather than seasoned locals, as they were easier to con out of their hard-earned money. To boost his stock, Watto purchased a military surplus lot from crime lord Dreddon. Among Watto's staff was an R1-series astromech droid, which assisted with the shopkeeping. He also possessed a datapad, on which he would maintain his accounting records. Watto rarely used an inventory, however, as he had a great memory for what stock he did and did not have. Also in Watto's arsenal were several loaded chance cubes, which he would use to swindle others in games of chance. As a diversion, Watto owned a shisha, which would, for him, replicate the climate of Toydaria. Another of Watto's personal effects was his swagger stick. Although he had left family behind on Toydaria, he cut off contact with them, as he feared that they would try and exploit his newfound success. Within a standard year, he had earned enough to pay off his debts. Despite his initial success, however, he was not satisfied, and was convinced that either his slaves were lazy, or Jawas were sneaking into his yard and stealing merchandise. In time, he began betting on the podraces with Gardulla the Elder. Watto was a great fan of the sport, and would often service the pods of the various pilots. He had his own seating box at the Mos Espa Grand Arena, which he shared with several non-Human friends and acquaintances. Podracing was such a lure for Watto, that it was what kept him on Tatooine. He began accumulating all manner of memorabilia from the races, including the Grand Trophy from a tournament on Ando Prime. He dedicated an entire wall of his nest to storing and displaying his collected trophies and trinkets. In time, he became particularly adept at retrieving his money from those who owed him. Personality and traits Watto was a greedy and self-centered man. When he was in a particularly foul mood, Watto would hurl abuse at his slaves, and would get them to repeat tasks, even if they were redundant. He would also threaten his slaves with beatings. Despite this, Watto was considered to be a comparatively fair master in Mos Espa, and was neither particularly violent or cruel. He despised insolence though, and would react to displays of it with rage. Watto also loathed to display any semblance of loyalty, affection or gratitude as he deftly sold out or abandoned the Jawas that had helped him adapt to Tatooine as soon as he had learned all he could from them. He understood that he was not a popular figure in Mos Espa, though popularity itself mattered little to him. As a result, Watto was unapologetically abrasive. He had been a bitter individual ever since his youth. Another side effect of his total lack of vanity was his poor hygienic standards and tendency to not maintain his appearance. One of the junk dealer's favorite pastimes was complaining. He would often shift blame, and fully believed that each one of his complaints about any given subject was justified. Watto was plagued by nightmares, in which two heavy weights prevented him from flying up to the top of the heap. The two weights were labelled "other people's incompetence," and "my own rotten luck." He refused to accept responsibility for any of his own setbacks, instead using his slaves and the native Jawas as scapegoats. He was shrewd, and only bet when he was sure of the outcome. When Watto lost a bet to Kyp Durron, he refused to accept the outcome, and sunk into depression. He was later ridiculed throughout the community for having let an outlander get the better of him. Appearances Notes and references Category:Males Category:Toydarians Category:Inhabitants of Toydaria Category:Inhabitants of Tatooine Category:Junk dealers Category:Business owners and executives Category:Con artists Category:Soldiers